New Beginnings
by robsgirl96
Summary: She thought her friends would never split up. But then college came around and the inevitable happened. What will happen when Bella meets the new cocky baseball player at FU? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

Bella sat on her window seat, looking out the window. Down below her, she saw him get in his car. They had said goodbye for the last time. It was over now. She watched as he got in his mother's van, put his head on the steering wheel, sit up, and leave.

He was supposed to be her best friend. How the hell could he have let this happen? How could he have let that girl break up their group? They were all leaving for college and now she knew, in the pit of her stomach that she would probably never see him again.

Of course, it didn't help matters that she had started to fall for him. They knew so much about eachother, they were always seen together, he had gotten to know the real her when noone else had taken the time to. Shaking the thought, she went to her stereo, hooked up her iPod, and blared Paramore as loud as her speakers would go. Her parents were gone and she didn't care what the neighbors said, she was leaving the next day.

Singing along to the music, she continued packing her things for her move to the University of Florida. It was about a 48 hour drive from her little podunk town. Far enough away, that she wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone until she came home. If she came home. She had family in Florida, so she really didn't have to come back to Illinois if she didn't want to. Her parents always made trips down there, so she'd most likely see them. More than she wanted, but she would see them.

She was the only one in her small clique who had the balls to get out of the small town of Forks. Sure, Forks was a great place to grow up, with it's little valleys and the two ponds. It was easy to get trapped here, but Bella knew there was more to the world than the small town with only 3,688 people. Even with its small town charm, it was easy to feel like you were being smothered. Everyone knew eachother, and everyone was always in one another's business. She had decided a long time ago that she wanted to go somewhere that she could start over. Somewhere that noone knew every last little detail of her life. Somewhere that she could be herself without the scrutiny of all of her parent's friends.

The majority of her friends had decided to stay in state for school, over half of them opting for the small community college that was only 2 hours away from Forks. Of their group, only Jake and Bella had ever really travelled anywhere that wasn't to Seattle. Her family had been all over the contenental US, and his took regular trips down the east coast. Anytime anyone asked why she was going so far away, she just smiled. She knew what they were thinking, but she couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

They had promised to keep in touch no matter what distance was between them. She thought that a promise meant everythng to him, until Leah had gotten involved. It only made sense that they would meet other people at their schools, and that they would have new friends, but she didn't expect him to show up with her attatched to his hip after their early orientation at the University of Seattle. She had thought that they would have a little more time to hang out before either of them began adding new people to their tight knit group. She knew people like Leah. The kind of people who were sickeningly sweet to your face, but the second that you turned your back on them, the rumors began. The kind of people who were not afraid to ruin everything in order to get what they wanted. The things they deemed worthy. Unfortunately, she found Jake worthy.

The hook to That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win played over and over in her head. Shaking her head, she made her way to the antique dresser that took up the majority of the wall. Looking at the mirror she smiled. Staring back at her were the smiling faces of her friends.

I'm definitely taking these with me, she thought grabbing a small box.

She and her friends had taken a ton of pictures throughout their four years at Brayden High. There were the annual pictures from every school formal, prom, and spring fling. She grabbed the one of her, Jake, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler and Eric all sitting in her pool. It was a picture from late last summer. The boys were grinning from ear to ear, while the girls were all laughing. She remembered the moments right after her mom had snapped the picture.

~:~:~:~:

"Bella!" Jake yelled motioning for her to come closer.

"Okay guys, let's get a picture of our almost Seniors!" her mother said.

"One, two, SENIORS!" the group yelled waiting to hear the sound of the camera shutter.

Before she knew it, Jake had lifted her in the air and thrown her across the pool. She felt two other bodies hit the water before she made her way back to the air. When the girls had gotten back up, she winked at them.

"You guys really just made a mistake." she said as the three made their way to the side of the pool.

"Aw, come on Bells, don't be a spoil sport." Jake said swimming over to the girls.

"Oh, I'm not." she said as they waited for the other guys to come over.

When they finally got there, the girls screamed and pulled their water guns out and began shooting the guys. Chaos ensued as they all fought for dominance over the water guns.

"Give it here Bella." Jake said.

"Make me loser!" she yelled, soaking him once again.

"I didn't want to do this." he said shaking his head.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed as he lifed her up.

"Guys get he-"

~:~:~:~:

Her phone went off, bringing her back from the memory. She made her way to her desk with the picture still in hand. Looking at her phone, she saw it was a message from an unknown number.

From: (315)-392-8923

Look, I don't know what is happening. All I know is you've really screwed things up between me and Jake. You might as well just give up, Bitch. He's mine. Once you're gone, he will never remember you. Watch yourself.

-L

Tears filled her eyes. She was done fighting a losing battle. She felt drained and exhausted. She was more than ready to go. Ignoring Leah, she typed a quick message, threw her phone on the bed, turned the music up, and began throwing pictures into her wastebin.

To: Jake, Jess, Ang, Mike, Ty, Eric

I can't do this anymore. Don't bother keeping contact. I'm not coming back. Good luck in life.

-Bella

The last picture that she held was the one from that day. Overcome with emotions, she grabbed the lighter out of her side table.

"The past is in the past." she whispered.

She held one corner of the picture and set the other on fire. Throwing it in the trashcan with the rest, she picked the can up and carried it outside. Watching the flames engulf all of the photos, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. Looking at her watch, she realized that the phone store was still open. Running inside, she grabbed her purse and her keys and made her way into town.

Parking in the small parking lot of the GetGo phone store, she smiled as she walked in.

"Hi Miss. What can I help you with?" a small woman asked.

"I have someone harassing me and I was wondering if I could get my number changed." Bella said seriously.

"Well, do you have proof? It takes an awful lot to change a number." the woman asked.

"I erase the messages as soon as I get them. I don't need any transfers or anything. I would just like a new number. Actually, I think I have an upgrade. Can I just completely change everything? Like get rid of my line and add a new one in its place?" she asked hopefully

"I don't see why not. What is your name?" the woman answered hesitantly.

"Bella Swan."

"Yep! Right here. It says you are eligeable for an upgrade. You can pick from any of these, or for $1.00 you can upgrade to the newest smartphone!"

"I'll take this one. Here you go." she said pointing to the newest iPhone and handing the woman a dollar.

"Now just give me a moment to change your number. There we go. You're all set! Would you like me to move your contacts for you?"

"No thanks. I can do that. Thank you for your help!" Bella said as she walked out the door with her new phone.

Her parents never called or texted, they just emailed, so she did not need to worry about them. Now her past was completely behind her. She could start fresh. She wouldn't have to worry about any of the frantic texts and calls she had most likely recieved before cutting her phone off.

When she pulled into her driveway, she ran inside as fast as she could. Rushing to pack her car, she scribbled a note on her last walk through. Making sure she had everything, she left the note on the counter for her parents saying she decided to get on the road early so she could go ahead and get settled in, she grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door of her childhood home for the last time.

 **AN: So let me know what you think. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

About 46 hours into her drive, Bella had almost made it to her aunt's house, but she still had another hour to go. Deciding that sleep was necessary, she stopped at the next cheap motel she came across with the name, Vacant Motel. Hope that sign is not a sign... she thought as she pulled in front of the small little motel.

She slowly walked up to the man at the front desk who had his back to her. She noticed that in one hand he was armed with a fly swatter, and in the other, a can of BugBGone. She saw something fly past his head and he turned around abruptly to swat it, but stopped himself before swatting Bella in the face. He was all of a sudden frozen with a shocked look on his face and the fly swatter still shaking in her face. He jumped back and simply tossed the two items over his shoulders, asking in a foreign accent, "How can I help you ma'am?"

Completely trying to ignore the fact she was almost maced in the face by a can of BugBGone and assaulted with a fly swatter, Bella shook her head slowly making her way back to reality. "Yes, uh, I'd like a room for the night please."

"I will see if there are any vacant this morning," he says as he looks over at his computer to check for a room.

Glancing down at his hairy arm, she noticed a watch. Silver plated maybe? "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, mJake?" he asked inquizitively.

"Is that silver or gold plated?" she asks as her voice cracks a little bit.

"White gold, ma'am," he says with a half smile on his face.

Jake liked watches. Just like Bella, he preferred white gold or silver over yellow gold. They both agreed it looked like the piss of a very dehydrated man, therefore, the thought of yellow gold always disgusted her. She felt a knot tie in her throat as she started to think of him... losing him... to her. The man found her a room and gave her the extremely outrageous price for the room along with the key. The room was definitely over priced for something that had stains on the wall and a creaking door. Bella thought to herself, "I don't even think this place has been cleaned since the last people to stay here... or the ones before that. Eww... a roach just crawled into the bullet hole in the wall. That blood stain around it looks pretty gruesome... hope it wasn't too recent."

She even noticed the sheets had not been changed since the last couple because of the wrinkledness and the filled condoms... of two sizes. "Just gonna assume it was a gay couple," she thought. The far corner of the room appeared dark and she couldn't quite make out the figure in the far corner of the room. Quickly deciding that the 50 bucks was not worth it, she sleept out in her car for the night.

Waking up to the sound of two cats fighting on the hood of her car, she decided to carry on with her roadtrip. Stopping at the MiniMart right down the road, she grabbed a cup of coffee and two doughnuts before filling up her car and making her way down the interstate. She was so close. She could feel the shivers of anticipation running down her spine. Not even 4 hours later, she was parking in the main parking lot of FU. Making her way into the registrars office, she held her head high. She was ready to start over and be unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting here sipping on my tea, I realized that I haven't updated for you recently. My apologies, I lost 5 chapters when my computer completely fried. But, I finally have gotten another one. When we left off, Bella had just arrived at FU and was on her way to the registrar's office.

So everyone, without further ado, let's see what college has in store for Bella. I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie's characters, but there are a few of my own creation. Enjoy, and comment! Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter for any important announcements.

Much Love,

~C

-:-:-:-:-:-

 _ **This is it.**_ She thought to herself as she crossed the threshold.

It was early orientation time, so there were students bustling around. Correction, there were freshmen who looked more nervous than anything walking around trying to figure out where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Out of everyone there, you could tell just who thought they belonged, and who felt more out of place than anything. Deciding she was one of the few who actually belonged there, Bella squared her shoulders and pushed through the door and into the small office in front of her.

"Hello, Dear. My name is Erika. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a small woman behind the desk.

"Yes Ma'am, my name is Bella Swan and I was just wondering where I needed to go to get my rooming assignment and class schedule."

"Oh! Well, welcome to the University of Florida. Let me see what I have for you." She began rustling through the papers on her desk.

Bella stood there looking around.

I can't believe I'm actually here. She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Erika asked, pulling Bella out of her day dream.

"Wha- Oh yeah. I'm sorry, what was the question?" Bella asked.

"I said that I have an Isabella Marie. Would that be you?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I had forgotten that I had used my full, proper name. I'm so used to being called Bella." She said with a smile.

"Well, it looks like your packet is full, so I am assuming that you are one of our most promising freshmen this year?"

"Yes Ma'am." Bella said with a smile.

Erika pulled out three papers and began talking Bella through them.

"So this one here is your rooming assignment. Based on your GPA and SAT scores, it looks like you have been placed in our academic village, which is located right outside of campus. While it is not considered on campus, the village is still owned and operated by the school. This means that school policy still applies there. This has your building code, it looks like you will be in building 4 suite B, your ID, which serves as a key, your room number, your roommate and your suite mates. There are four students to a suite, and two to a room. You will share a kitchen, living area, and half bath with all of the girls in the suite. Each room has two full sized beds, an entertainment center, a full bathroom, and two closets. At the end of each semester, your suite will undergo inspection before you are allowed to leave campus. Before the year ends, you will be required to pay any damage fees before you are allowed to move on to the next year. Now, if you cannot go home for whatever reason, you may pay a monthly rent, and utility bill and stay in the apartment. If for whatever reason your grades, or GPA fall below a 4.0, the school reserves the right to relocate you to a less prestigious dorm. I just need you to sign this waiver saying that I explained everything and you understand the policy."

Bella smiled as she signed the paper. She was what many would consider rich, even though the only people who knew it was her, and her parents. Meaning that when her grandparents died, being the only grandchild, all assets were left to her in their will. She had never dipped into the account, choosing to only use what she felt she had earned by working summer jobs, but now that she knew that she could indeed live in Florida right off of campus 24/7, she was beginning to rethink it.

"This form is your class schedule. You will have 2 copies of it. It looks like you have a rather light first semester, though." Erika said puzzled.

"I took most of my beginner classes at the local community college in my town. All of the credits transferred, so I am a semester ahead. Next semester, I will start focusing on my major and minor." Bella replied.

"Oh, well congratulations. I don't have many freshmen come through here that are so far ahead and well adjusted. Well anyways, if you look at the back of your schedule, you'll see you're your professors have already provided a list of all of the materials you will be responsible for in their class. I suggest that after you move in you go ahead and get to the bookstore to purchase everything. The earlier you get there; the better chance you have of getting newer copies of everything. The bookstore opens at 7:30 in the morning and closes every day at 6 p.m. and is not open at all on Sundays. It is the responsibility of our office will inform you well in advance if a class you are in has been changed or if there are any updates to your schedule. If I can just get you to sign here, I'll move on to your next and last form!"

Bella signed the paperwork, ready to get to her suite and begin unpacking.

"Okay, our last form is the school's academic policy and guidelines. I'll just get you to read through them really quick and sign at the bottom. On the first day of each class, your professor will go over these more in depth."

Signing the last form and getting a map from Erika, Bella left the office with a huge smile on her face. She was on cloud nine. At least she was, until she heard the horn of a car and looked up to see a small silver car slamming on breaks to avoid hitting her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Author's Ending Note:

Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope to answer any questions you have next chapter. Now for the important stuff. I am sure that FU doesn't actually operate this way. I am really writing about my college's process and applying it to a college that I am sure more people have heard of. I am always open to advice and help. If you actually know how FU operates, feel free to Private Message me and help me out! Thanks for reading everyone!

Until Next Time,

~C


End file.
